tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mucking About
Mucking About is the eleventh episode of the twentieth season. Plot One day, the Pack is working near Thomas' branch line. However, Max and Monty continuously mess around instead of working. They drive recklessly on the road next to the tracks, and even cross the tracks in front of Thomas. Edward advises Thomas to ignore them completely. When Max and Monty return to the dig site, Monty runs over a rock, which his tire launches at Oliver. This damages his arm, preventing him from working. Thomas has to take Oliver to be repaired and is even more annoyed with Max and Monty as a result. They are taking some construction waste to the dump when they decide to save time by dumping it over the edge of a bridge, unaware that they are right above Thomas' branch line. Later that day, Thomas is taking a repaired Oliver back to the dig site, but his track is blocked by a large pile of construction waste which has been built up from several of Max and Monty's loads. Thomas hits the pile and derails. That night, Oliver is digging up the pile of rubble while Judy and Jerome put Thomas back on the rails as Sir Topham Hatt watches. In the midst of all of this, Max and Monty dump another load into the pile. They are confronted by a policeman, who orders them to take all of the rubble to the waste dump before the morning. Late into the night, Thomas is returning home when Max and Monty apologise to him. Thomas accepts their apology but insists that he will not be racing them again. As he leaves, Max and Monty decide to race to the dump with their last load, much to the annoyance of Jack and Alfie. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Judy and Jerome * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Sir Topham Hatt * A Policeman * Ryan (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) Locations * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Thomas' Branch Line * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode where all three Breakdown Trains are used. * This episode marks the first of a few things for Max and Monty: ** Their first speaking roles since the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Alfie Has Kittens. ** Monty's first speaking role in the main series. * After Thomas crashes, a remix of the Viaduct theme from Season 2 is used. Goofs * Thomas' side rods are duplicated when he crashes into the pile of dirt and tree branches. The duplicated siderod is moving, contrary to the non-moving wheels and the audible braking sounds. * Max and Monty's eyebrows phase into their heads several times. * Max and Monty swap voices when they dump their loads over the bridge the second time. * Max's front wheels appear to be moving backwards while he is actually moving forward before the twins dump their first loads over the bridge. It happens again when he drives away from Alfie to dump his third load over the bridge. * Both Max and Monty's steering and wheel speeds are out of sync with their movements. * Thomas appears to be damaged and dirty after his accident, but he's completely fine and spotless in the final scene. Gallery File:MuckingAboutTitleCard.png|Title Card File:MuckingAbout2.png File:MuckingAbout3.png File:MuckingAbout4.png File:MuckingAbout5.png File:MuckingAbout6.png File:MuckingAbout7.png File:MuckingAbout8.png File:MuckingAbout9.png File:MuckingAbout10.png File:MuckingAbout11.png File:MuckingAbout12.png File:MuckingAbout13.png File:MuckingAbout14.png File:MuckingAbout15.png File:MuckingAbout16.png File:MuckingAbout17.png File:MuckingAbout18.png File:MuckingAbout19.png File:MuckingAbout20.png File:MuckingAbout21.png File:MuckingAbout22.png File:MuckingAbout23.png File:MuckingAbout24.png File:MuckingAbout25.png File:MuckingAbout26.png File:MuckingAbout27.png File:MuckingAbout28.png File:MuckingAbout29.png File:MuckingAbout30.png File:MuckingAbout31.png File:MuckingAbout32.png File:MuckingAbout33.png File:MuckingAbout34.png File:MuckingAbout35.png File:MuckingAbout36.png File:MuckingAbout37.png File:MuckingAbout38.png File:MuckingAbout39.png File:MuckingAbout40.png File:MuckingAbout41.png File:MuckingAbout42.png File:MuckingAbout43.png File:MuckingAbout44.png File:MuckingAbout45.png File:MuckingAbout46.png File:MuckingAbout47.png File:MuckingAbout48.png File:MuckingAbout49.png File:MuckingAbout50.png File:MuckingAbout51.png File:MuckingAbout52.png File:MuckingAbout53.png File:MuckingAbout54.png File:MuckingAbout55.png File:MuckingAbout56.png File:MuckingAbout1.png File:MuckingAbout57.png File:MuckingAbout58.png File:MuckingAbout59.png File:MuckingAbout60.png File:MuckingAbout61.png File:MuckingAbout63.png File:MuckingAbout64.png File:MuckingAbout65.png File:MuckingAbout66.png File:MuckingAbout67.png File:MuckingAbout68.png File:MuckingAbout69.png File:MuckingAbout70.png File:MuckingAbout71.png File:MuckingAbout72.png File:MuckingAbout73.png File:MuckingAbout74.png File:MuckingAbout75.png File:MuckingAbout76.png File:MuckingAbout77.png File:MuckingAbout78.png File:MuckingAbout79.png File:MuckingAbout80.png File:MuckingAbout81.png File:MuckingAbout82.png File:MuckingAbout83.png File:MuckingAbout84.png|Note: Thomas' siderods are duplicated. File:MuckingAbout85.png File:MuckingAbout86.png File:MuckingAbout87.png File:MuckingAbout88.png File:MuckingAbout89.png File:MuckingAbout90.png File:MuckingAbout91.png File:MuckingAbout92.png File:MuckingAbout93.png File:MuckingAbout94.png File:MuckingAbout95.png File:MuckingAbout96.png File:MuckingAbout97.png File:MuckingAbout98.png File:MuckingAbout99.png File:MuckingAbout100.png File:MuckingAbout101.png File:MuckingAbout102.png File:MuckingAbout103.png File:MuckingAbout104.png File:MuckingAbout105.png File:MuckingAbout106.png File:MuckingAbout107.png File:MuckingAbout108.png File:MuckingAbout109.png File:MuckingAbout110.png File:MuckingAbout111.png File:MuckingAbout112.png File:MuckingAbout113.png File:MuckingAbout114.png Episode File:Mucking About - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases